Traction control systems generally use braking and engine intervention to reduce wheel slip at the driven wheels of the vehicle. The non-driven wheel speeds provide a source for a reference speed of the vehicle. In current systems the assumption is that both the driven and non-driven wheels have a same or similar tire rolling radius. In certain situations, a customer may modify the wheel or tire size significantly. One example of a customer modification is the use of a mini spare tire. When using a mini spare tire, a traction control system may falsely activate. Also, customers, particularly in trucks, may modify the differential, which in turn may falsely activate the traction control system.
It would therefore be desirable to automatically adjust the traction control system to reduce the amount of false activations.